A typical gaming machine found in casinos carries out a single game, such as displaying rotating reels having symbols, where the resulting symbol combinations correspond to awards to be paid to the player. Many newer gaming machines provide a bonus game where, for a special symbol combination, a secondary (or bonus) game is played that is different from the main game. This bonus game adds player excitement and, thus, results in a more popular and profitable gaming machine. In one form of bonus game, a special wheel spins and randomly stops to award a bonus amount to the player.
The Applicant believes that a bonus game having direct player interaction will increase the popularity of the gaming machine. Thus, what is needed is a gaming machine using player interaction to play a bonus game.